Hindrance
by LovelyBlueDragoon
Summary: It is weakness that makes us human.


It happened about a week after Lucifer had shown up on their doorstep, completely powerless with no where to go (the whole situation, of course, the Winchesters wanted nothing to do with, but Castiel had convinced them it was better to keep an eye on him than let him roam free). Lucifer had been asleep on his usual spot on the couch, and Sam was up making coffee for himself and Dean, the latter chatting with Castiel at the table. Once he awoke, however, it didn't take long for Sam to notice that something was amiss.

He sat up slowly, looking around the room with an expression that looked something akin to confusion or maybe shock. Sam thought he saw a slight fear flicker across his face for a moment, but decided he hadn't quite seen that right.

"You okay, Lucifer?" Sam asked after a moment, causing Dean and Castiel to turn their heads to the fallen angel. Lucifer looked to Sam and squinted slightly, as if he couldn't make him out proprely. That look of fear crossed his face again, and Sam was sure that it was what he saw that time. He was begining to get a bit worried.

When Lucifer replied to him, it was with a voice he was obviously trying to keep from shaking.

"Well," he said casually, "It appears I am going blind."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened as he rushed to his side. He couldn't help it - as soon as he had gotten used to the idea of Lucifer being around 24/7, he had developped some sort of attatchment to the man. Purely platonic, of course. He just worried sometimes, that was all - he had a right to. The man was just newly human, after all, he didn't know much about...well, anything.

"I was wondering when this was going to happen," Castiel said, cutting off Sam's train of thought. Lucifer looked towards him, his eyes still squinted as if he were trying desperately to see clearly (and failing).

"What do you mean?" he asked, "You know what's happening?"

"Your vessel...did not have the best eyesight," Castiel informed him, "and now that you are human, that has transfered over to you."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked from where he had remained over at the table, "You sayin' we gotta watch out for a blind devil now? Cause if we do, I'm leavin' that to you Sammy. I don't have time for that." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before turning back to Castiel to hear what he had to say.

"No, not blind...Just a moment." Before any of them new what was going on, Castiel had vanished. It was only a few seconds before he returned, holding a small case.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked him, curious.

"To the home of the man who now acts as his vessel," Castiel replied. He turned to Lucifer and held out the case to him. "Here, brother; you will need these."

Sam watched as Lucifer hesitantly took the case, opening it up and frowning at the sight.

"What do you intend for me to do with these?" He asked, holding up the pair of glasses that had rested in the case. Dean snorted, trying to keep himself from laughing, and Sam shot him a bitchface in response. Lucifer's frown deepened, an annoyed expression on his face. "What?"

"You wear them, brother," the angel explained, "On your face. They will help you to see."

"And what if I don't want to?" Lucifer asked, seeming quite offended by the object in his hands.

"Then you will not be able to see properly, and will therefore be even more of a hindrance on hunts." Lucifer's frown turned into an outright scowl at this.

"I am not a hindrance." Dean made a small noise from across the room that sounded his disagreement to that statement. Sam sighed. It wasn't the easiest to have to bring Lucifer on hunts with them as he had no idea what he was doing and didn't understand his limits quite yet, but it wasn't like they could leave him in their motel room alone. It was the precise reason he was still here with them now - they didn't want to find out what he would do if left to his own devices, as it probably wouldn't be anything good.

"You will be if you continue to argue against wearing these," Castiel shot back at him.

"Well, too bad for you, I want nothing to do with them." he huffed in reply. He replaced the glasses in the case, which he then proceeded to close angrily, and set down on the arm of the couch.

"Lucifer," Sam began, but Lucifer was having none of it.

"No," he said, cutting Sam off, "I will find another way. Anyway, it isn't that bad. I can still make out vague shapes," saying this aloud seemed to bother him, as Sam noticed he looked visibly uncomfortable with the fact that there was something distinctly _human_ wrong with him. "I am not useless just yet"

This was where the conversation ended, as Lucifer refused to reply if someone were to bring it back up.

It was hours later, when Dean had gone out with Castiel on a beer run, that Sam caught Lucifer trying on the glasses Castiel had given him. Sam watched him as he lifted the black frames on and off of his face, his expression scrunching up in displeasure when he realized the glasses actually _were_ helping. Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight - it wasn't his fault, it was...sweet. Endearing. He knew Dean would never let him live that down had he known that Sam had been thinking it.

"You decide to wear them after all?" Sam asked, joining Lucifer on the couch. The other man was quick to take off the glasses at Sam's arrival, seeming almost embarrassed, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

"No," he replied simply. "I don't need them."

"Why are you so against wearing them?" Sam continued, "There's nothing wrong with them."

Lucifer shrugged. "They look rediculous, for one thing." Sam chuckled.

"That is _not _the reason you won't wear them," he stated, not letting the man argue with him. "Besides," Sam continued, lifting the glasses from Lucifer's hand and replacing them on his face, "They look fine. Good, even." The scowl from earlier returned to Lucifer's face; he did not reply.

Sam let him sit for a moment in silence before trying to get him to answer again.

"Come on, why do you really not want to wear them?" Sam had not been expecting an answer when Lucifer softly spoke up in reply.

"Because, wearing these is just so...human." Sam waited for him to continue.

"So?" he asked when Lucifer didn't appear to want to say anything more, "You are one now. What's the big deal?" Lucifer sighed.

"Sam, you don't understand. This...is a sign of weakness. This means I really _am _human, and everyone can see. There's no hiding it." Oh, so that was it. Lucifer was ashamed - embarased. Sam put a hand on the other man's shoulder, hoping that it would bring him some form of comfort. Lucifer looked to him in confusion.

"Look," Sam began, "There's no need for you to feel like that. Sure, you may be human now, and you may not be the best or strongest one around, but you're learning, right?" Lucifer remained silent, waiting for the other to continue. "Look, everyone has weaknesses, even you. You needed to learn that anyway, maybe this'll help. But, even if you _do _have a weakness, that doesn't mean that you can't still kick ass." Sam shrugged. "Besides, it's just glasses. The only people who would look down on you for having those aren't really people at all - and we can just kill them, plain and simple." Lucifer grinned at this.

It was a moment before he spoke up again.

"You really think they look good?" Sam smiled.

"They look great."

Lucifer surprised Sam when he leaned in to kiss him. Sam surprised them both when he started to kiss him back.

Author's notes: WELL. My first published fic...isn't this interesting! Anyways, I just have this huge soft spot for depowered!Lucifer, so when this plot bunny hopped into my head yesterday, I just had to write it out. I hope you enjoyed the read - please review~! ^u^


End file.
